An optical module, which is an important part in optical communication networking, realizes the mutual conversion between an optical signal and an electrical signal. With the rapid development of Internet business, the vast data centers and cloud devices are built globally. Several or even dozens of optical modules need to be applied on each device, thus it will cost enormous human and material resources during the system building and debugging process at an earlier stage. It is impossible to determine from the actual optical module whether or not an installed device and optical module are working properly, thus the professional monitoring equipment and monitoring program are necessarily required and used to read the working state information of each optical module, while the monitoring equipment is generally placed in the optical module monitoring area far away from the optical module working area.
When performing abnormality detection of an optical module, the working state information of the optical module monitored in the optical module monitoring area should be generally obtained first, and then the detection and confirmation should be performed in the working area where each optical module locates, such that the abnormal optical modules and the specific abnormal parts can be detected one by one. The entire detection process needs multiple roundtrips between the optical module working area and the optical module monitoring area, resulting in an extremely low detection efficiency of the abnormal optical module.
In summary, due to the closure of the optical module housing, there is a technical problem of low efficiency in positioning abnormal optical modules during the maintenance of the optical module.